


Rivalry to Romance

by untoldstory21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Marnie has to come to terms with following her dreams of being Champion but also her crush for Victor who shares the same goal.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Rivalry to Romance

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I see Marnie and Victor like 17ish. One, cause the world of fame and sponsors seems too much for a 10 year old. Yes I get it’s Pokémon but still why not a region that’s a little older due to child stardom.  
> Second is cause I don’t feel right having 10 year olds go on dates and stuff.

Marnie took a deep breath as she made her way into the pitch. Here it was, the semifinals of the challenger tournament. She had been working for this over the past few months, she knew she had the skills to beat the champion. There were just a few more battles in the way. As she waited for the announcer to call out her name, she tried her best to compose herself. She knew her opponent well, maybe too well. It was her rival, Victor, he had the same goal as herself. Both of them want to be champion, they shared a strong will and determination. Maybe those similarities are what she found moving in him. Over their interactions, she had developed a crush on the young man. Morpeko picked up on it about halfway through their journey, the little Pokémon always edging her to talk to him more. 

As the announcer called out her name she saw him. He had a grin that confidently asserted his presence and made her heart beat a little faster than the present nerves of battle. As she looked at him she thought about how she wanted him to reach his goals. She didn’t want to be the one who ended his journey. Marnie knew how much Victor had worked to make it here. But she worked just as hard and knew that she couldn’t let this stop her. She also wanted to be the champion, and as they now stared at each other, she took a deep breath. 

The crowd around her cheered for her to win, mixed in cheers for Victor. They both had gained a following, even outside of team yell. She knew that she had to beat Victor, she couldn’t let her feelings for him stand in her way. At the same time, she knew he wouldn’t go easy on her. 

The battle began, and the two trainers and their Pokémon gave it all they had. They finished the battle with both gigantamaxing. Her grimmsnarle and his corviknight used their giant sizes to unleash powerful attacks as the crowd cheered. Thought when the dust cleared Victor emerged victorious. Marnie didn’t know how to feel, she lost. However, the crowd kept cheering for her. She shook Victor’s hand and thanked him for a good match. As she walked back to the locker room she was met by her brother. 

“You did great! I really want you to consider the gym leader position.” The rock singer said.

“Thanks, Piers, but now it’s up to you to show the Spikemuth pride tomorrow.”

“I know, now come on join me to watch the last fight. Who you think will win?” 

“Victor, he hasn’t lost to the champion’s little brother once. Plus he has too,” Marnie got softer as she talked.

“What was that last part?”

“Nothing, let's get to the stands.”

Piers healed Marnie’s Pokémon and they headed up the stands. Marnie watched Victor intently; she couldn’t help but feel happy for him as she watched him battle. Part of it felt like he was battling for both of them as he fought Hop. But she still wanted that title, she wanted to be champion and she knew that goal was now stronger. But at the same time, she knew there was only one person she wanted to win that title from and it wasn’t Leon. She didn’t want to beat Victor in revenge either, but he was her rival something about the two of them fighting for the title excited her. She felt a connection to him when they battled. Still, it was hard to watch the finals knowing she had lost. But she was happy that Victor had a chance to fight in the next bracket against the gym leaders tomorrow. 

The announcer called out Victor as the winner, which Marnie expected. The rest of the evening was nice, she and Piers got to hang out with each other truly for the first time since she started her challenger journey. The gym leader took Marnie to a local restaurant for dinner. 

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you, what is your relationship to that Victor kid, the one who was endorsed by the champion?” Piers said looking Marnie dead in the eye.

Her face began to turn as pink as her dress. 

“He.. he is my rival! That’s all,” she tired to explain. The two finished eating and eventually left the restaurant. After that they ran into Hop and Victor things were a blur, Leon was what seemed to be trapped with Chairman Rose. She waited for Piers to return from helping the the Victor and Hop, she carefully watched the news which tried its best to report on the problem. She couldn’t help but worry about her brother and crush; she knew they strong but this was a whole new level. When it was all over, it seemed that her rival was now even closer to his goal and she wasn’t at all. He now owned a legendary Pokémon and was on his way to fight Leon. 

Once again Marnie couldn’t help feeling happy for Victor being close to that goals, but also that both he and Piers had come back safe. Over the three day break as things tried to get back to normal; she and Piers talked a lot about the future on top of many other things. 

Marnie sat in the gym leader section with her brother as Victor and Leon fought. It was odd and mind-blowing as Victor was having an easier time in this fight than he did in her fight with him in the semi-finals. In the end, she watched as Victor became the one to defeat Leon. 

The crowd cheered, she could feel the excitement in the air. But still, this sense of loss came over her. Questions of doubt came over her, did Victor go easy on her if he beat the Champion with that much ease? She couldn’t stop thinking about it. So she decided to skip the celebration, and headed back to her hotel room. Morpeko could tell she was lost in thought and tried its best to cheer her up. 

It had been a few hours, it had been quiet for the most part; until she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Victor there. She didn’t know how to feel; did he come to rub it in? It wasn’t like him but she couldn’t help but doubt everything at that moment. All she could let out was:

“Did you go easy on me?” Her voice was stern and cold.

“What no! I thought you would know I would never underestimate you.” He said caught off guard by the question. 

“Then why did your battle with the champion look so easy then?” She wanted to believe him, but something inside was stopping her.

“You haven’t put it together, have you. Marnie, it is because you are stronger than Leon.” He didn’t want to sound like he was talking down to her, quite the opposite he was surprised she hadn’t realized her own strength. 

The words made Marnie freeze, she was stronger then Leon, the unbeatable champion, it just didn’t seem right. She looked at the new champion dressed in a button-down shirt and nice pants. She couldn’t help but blush while secretly checking him out. He looked handsome in the outfit, but she still didn’t know why he was here. 

“Why did you come here? I hope you didn’t come to brag that you're the champion now” she tried to play it off cool. 

“Marnie I would never do that, I know you wanted to win just as much as I did. I came by to see how you were doing, and to tell you that you are still my rival. I may be the champion now but you can’t stop trying to take this title from me. But I won’t let you take it easily.” Victor said stepping closer crossing the threshold into the room. A small blush had come to his face. 

“Speaking of titles, I talked to Piers, I’m going to be taking over the gym Spikemuth. I didn’t need your approval to be your rival still by the way, I’m going to be champion someday you hear me, so be ready.” Marnie could feel her blood pumping as she called out her resolve to him. 

“There was one last thing I needed to tell you, I was going to do it earlier but it got crazy.” Victor took a deep breath.

Marnie watched Victor closely as he opened his mouth. He seemed more nervous than during his fights. 

“Marnie, beside as a rival, I like you, like I really like you. You have such a passion and you care for your Pokémon. Not to mention you’re beautiful. Marnie, would you like to go out on a date?” He held his breath after the words left his mouth; he felt more nervous then ever before.

Marnie froze, she didn’t know what to do. He had just confessed to her; she was still new to all this but she knew she was happy. Then she heard Morpeko chirp reminding her this is reality. 

“Um, yes. I would enjoy that. I really like you too. I have for a while now.” She tried hard to keep her composure; as she was nervously swaying. 

Usually, she was so composed but Victor was able to break it her down. The next thing she knew what his arms were wrapped around her. She felt the heat of his chest and the security of his arms. 

Marnie looked up at her rival, her face red with embarrassment. 

“Marnie, I want you to reach your goal and be the champion. We will train together too, but just because your my girlfriend doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” He tried his best to not show is utter relief and joy.

“I wouldn’t expect less from the champion.”she said still processing all that he said and was doing currently.

The two standing in the room embracing each other. They could feel their pent up feelings that they were now able to see clear as day. They both wanted the other to succeed, they always had but they also needed to do what they could to reach their goals. But now they truly understood each other. 

“Hey, Marnie?” He stopped for a second asking himself if he should really say what he was thinking.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” The words feel out with out control as Victor was not able to contain himself any more.

Marnie nuzzled in closer and whispered back:

“I love you too.” 

Eventually, the two made it to the lobby, as Victor lead her to go on a date in Wyndon. While heading to the door, they ran into Piers. Marnie tried to play it cool as always keeping composed. She could feel Victor’s hand give her an affectionate squeeze. 

“Well, it’s about time.” Piers said followed by Morpeko squeaking in agreement. 

“Piers!” The young gym leader let out.

“I could tell by the way you were watching him battle. As well as I thought it was odd that he wears the dark type uniform glove, then it all clicked.” The older brother chuckled.

Marnie just realized that Victor did wear the dark type glove ever since Spikemuth.

“What can I say it made me think of you.” Victor laughed.

“Well have fun you two,” then Piers turned straight to Victor. “I don’t care if you are the champion, you hurt my sister in any way, you will have all of Spikemuth to deal with. Got it”

“Yes, Sir!” Victor said nervously. 

Piers went back to his normal self and waved the two off. The new couple enjoyed the town getting some food and looking at the city lights. The watched the firework show go off over the stadium in celebration of the new champion. Both were occasionally stopped by fans wanting pictures and autographs. Eventually, they made it back to the hotel, saying goodbye before going to their respective rooms. 

In the morning, Marnie heard a knock at the door, still in her pink nightgown, she looked through the peephole to see her brother. She let him in, her hair a mess. He held up a newspaper that read “New Champion and New gym leader dating?!” 

Marnie blushed as she read the piece, about the events of last night. There was nothing bad but she was surprised it was in the newspaper. 

“Welcome to the world of fame.” Is all he could say. 

The rest of the morning the siblings talked about what happened last night, paired with Piers's excitement for Marnie to take over the gym they had a nice time catching up. As the two were checking out the man behind the desk handed Marnie and envelop. 

Inside was a note and a trainer card. The note read:

“I had a great time with you last night. I realized we didn’t have each other’s phone numbers here is mine I attached it to the card. I thought you should have my first new card, but this one is a super rare one. I will visit you soon. Love you - Victor” Marnie smiled at the note. 

Then, she pulled out the card and gave a soft smile. There he was in the same outfit as last night and on his right hand the dark type glove. She flipped it over, the back had only two things on the bio, his phone number, and “I love you”.

Marnie was now fine that she had lost, not because she was done with her goal but because she had to work even harder for it. Luckily she had a new person to trainer with her and some to push her forward new adventure ahead.


End file.
